The Beginning of the Clans: Rising Storm
by Nightfeather777
Summary: HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. I AM RE-WRITING THE FIRST BEGINNING OF THE CLANS DAWN
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO PEOPLE ON THIS WEBSITE! **

**Welcome to my new story!**

**_*ATTENTION! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE BEGINNING OF THE CLANS: DAWN, NONE OF THIS WILL MAKE ANY SENSE TO YOU! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT NOW!*_**

**But it is true; Rising Storm comes after Dawn, so I HIGHLY recommend reading the first book/story.**

**Also, I AM ACCEPTING OC'S UNTIL CHAPTER 2 OF THIS STORY! IF YOU WANT YOUR OC(S) IN HERE, TELL ME NOW, OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR TONGUE! THERE IS A MAXIMUM OF 3 OC'S PER PERSON.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!**

**The Beginning of the Clans: Rising Storm**

**By: Nightfeather777**

**This story is dedicated to:**

**My parents: for always being there**

**My best Friend: for guiding my paw steps here**

**My bff: for telling me everything funny and always wantin' to hang**

**My friends at school: for sticking up for me when everyone else was against me**

**Icefire(my fishy): for loving me even though you don't know me**

**This story belongs to all of you!**

* * *

**Summery: A full 4 seasons has passed since Snowflake moved in with Hawkfire and Waterclan. They had kits, and are living wonderful lives in the Spring. However, all is not well. Since the other three clans, Waterclan, Mudclan, and Sunclan have moved back in, they have made a deadly force: Operation Take Down Forestclan, or more commenly known as, Tree destruction. Waterclan held back for as long as they could, but now they've entered the battle full swing...**

**Find out what happens in this story!**

* * *

**The Beginning of the Clans: Rising Storm**

**By: Nightfeather777**

**FOR THE COTC, IF YOU WISH TO SAVE IT, PLEASE PUT MORE CTOC'S! If no one says anything, say goodbye to the COTC!**

* * *

**Prologue**

The starry clearing was full of cats. They were debating what to do with Snowflake and Hawkfire.

"They don't deserve to be together! One's Forestclan and the other's Waterclan!"a black tom yowled. His name was Blackpelt.

"We must put an end to the way these cats treat eachother!"a golden she-cat called. She was known as Blossomfur.

"Yeah!"a dark gray she-cat spat.

"Hush!"yowled a gray-and-white she-cat."They don't have any morals to live by; no law. No code. We need to create one for them."

"How will we do that Foreststar?"an orange tom asked.

"Well, Blazestar, Waterstar, Twistedstar, and Mudstar will collaborate on it. We will give them the basics. What happened to Forestclan must never happen again,"Foreststar meowed wearily.

"What about when the other clans try to take down Forestclan?"Blossomfur asked."Can't we at least warn Blazestar?"

"No, because if we did that, then the others wouldn't learn their lesson,"Foreststar replied.

"So? How do we know that they'll stop attacking when we tell them to?"the dark gray she-cat challenged.

"I appreciate your concern Waterberry, but there's no need to worry. The clans will listen,"Foreststar's gaze darkened a shade."But, lets make a small code. First rule, fight for your clan, no matter what."

Foreststar had barely finished speaking when Blackpelt yowled,"Never have a mate from another clan!"

"Never attack a clan that has done nothing wrong to you!"Waterberry spat.

"Medicine cats can have kits, but only if they have a fully trained apprentice,"the orange tom, Flameheart said.

"Queens and elders shall be fed first, or any sick or injured cats."Foreststar meowed.

Suddenly, a tom that had been mainly silent before said,"Cats must never hunt or trespass on another clans' territory."he was a large dark brown tom with green eyes.

"Pinetail. That is a great rule."Foreststar praised calmly.

A tortoiseshell and white tom named Stormheart spoke,"And the leaders' word must be obeyed at all times, unless it is to do something unnecessary."

A dark gray she-cat, known as Ashfeather, meowed,"Every kit has a fair chance."

Foreststar said,"And you don't need to kill your opponent, unless it is for self-defense."she turned around and called over her shoulder,"That is the code for the Clans!"

* * *

**Boring Prologue, yes? But don't worry my children! CHAPTER 1 WILL BE UP VERY SOON, AND WE GET TO SEE SNOWFLAKE AND HAWKFIRE'S KITS!**

**Love y'all, and PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Night**


	2. Chapter 2: Chapter 1: Of Golden Times

**I NEED HELP WITH A PROPHECY FOR SNOWFLAKE! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE, PM ME NOW!**

**Sup y'all? It's been a while! I went to the beach for the last 3 days so I wasn't in the mood for making a chapter. ALSO, I'M GOING TO FINISH A STORY ON FICTION PRESS BEFORE I UPDATE THIS ONE!**

**Also, I'm going to do some review goals again. This makes more people review cuz then they want more story, and then they have to review!**

* * *

**COTC:**

**Who are the names of Snowflake's siblings?**

**PRIZES: I will tell the person when they got it right; then, I will award the mystery prizes!XD**

* * *

**RTRS:**

**Wilhem Wigworthy-thanks for the nice praise! I appreciate people who tell me what good I am doing! I hope you enjoy it!XD**

**xXJayfeatherRocksXx-I know, I like the COTC too. I guess if you're the only one that answers them, SO WHAT?XD I enjoy having small contests for people to compete **

**Mistcloud-THANK YOU SO MUCH! It's always nice to know a guest is reading my story! I LOVE DONUTS OMGOODNESS ONCE I ATE 7 IN ONE DAY!XD  
*Throws candy***

**As always, thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

**RECAP: Cats in EternalClan made a small code, and shared it with all of the leaders! YAY!XD**

**ON TO ME STORY...**

**Allegiances**

**WATERCLAN**

**Leader: **Waterstar-pretty silver she-cat with blue eyes; expecting Smokeclaw's kits

**Deputy: **Redwillow-red she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice:** Kinkpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Brambleberry-light tawny colored she-cat with forest green eyes

**Apprentice: **Flametail-orange tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Warriors**

Grasswhisker-silver tabby tom with light blue eyes

Smokeclaw-dark gray tom with amber eyes

Whiteheart-big white tom with green eyes

Ashfur-smoke-gray tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentice: **Riverpaw

Lakeshine-black she-cat with one white paw and dark green eyes

Greenfoot-light gray tom with a brown paw; amber eyes

Lowfoot-dark blue-gray tom with yellow eyes

Oakheart-reddish brownish tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-white tom with red patches and amber eyes

Moonflower-black she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: **Featherpaw

Marshclaw-orange tom with green eyes

Hawkfire-brown tabby tom with white paws and white tail tip; blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Flarepaw

Jaytalon-gray tom with green eyes

Darkwing-black tom with amber eyes

Poppyfire-brown tabby she-cat with forest-green eyes

**Apprentice: **Hollowpaw

Blueclaw-blueish tom with light green eyes

Antpelt-fluffy black tom with dark amber eyes

Tornflower-once beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Wolfheart-dark gray tom with a white tail tip and blue eyes

Rowanclaw-dark tawny tom with forest green eyes

Pepplestream-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Hollyheart-dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Icefang-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices**

Kinkpaw-reddish tom with forest-green eyes

Hollowpaw-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Riverpaw-gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

Featherpaw-light silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Flarepaw-orange and white tom with amber eyes

**Queens**

Mossfur-dark gray she-cat with white paws and pale yellow eyes; mother of Whiteheart's kits, who are 5 moons old:

Ivykit-dark gray she-cat with patches of white and green eyes

Flowerkit-gray she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes

Frostfur-white she-cat with unusual blue eyes, mother of Oakheart's kits who are 5 1/2 moons old:

Sandkit-light russet-red tom with one white paw; blue eyes

Lilykit-small red she-cat with patches of white fur; amber eyes

Hazelfoot-white she-cat with patches of orange fur and black fur, green eyes; expecting kits

Snowflake-fluffy cream she-cat with a white underbelly, chest, and paws. Green eyes; mother of Hawkfire's kits, who are 5 moons old:

Tumblekit-brown and white tom with blue eyes

Morningkit-nearly pure white she-cat with green eyes

Echokit-brown tabby and white she-cat with green eyes

**Elders**

Cherryclaw-brown she-cat with a dappled pelt; green eyes

* * *

**FORESTCLAN**

**Leader: **Blazestar-dark tawny tom with darker tawny spots; black outlines around the tawny spots; cream chest and underbelly, yellow eyes

**Deputy: **Thistlejaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a deformed jaw

**Medicine Cat: **Briarstorm-white she-cat with a light tawny dappled pelt; blue eyes

**Warriors**

Dewclaw-brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Creekpaw

Mothbird-dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Redclaw-dark russet red tom with white paws and white tipped tail; blue eyes

Acornfur-ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Embershadow-dark brown she-cat with white paws, underbelly, and white tipped tail; pale amber eyes

Rowanclaw-dark tawny tom with green eyes

Olivestream-black tom with pale blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Mumblepaw

Whiteclaw-white tom with green eyes

Tigerstripe-big dark orange tabby tom with black paws and missing an ear; amber eyes

Vinesplash-long-legged gray she-cat with three white paws and blue eyes

Swifttalon-dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Mintpaw

Sunfire-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Ratclaw-dark gray, almost black tom with two white paws; light blue eyes

Bonecruncher-black and white tom with bright yellow eyes

Robincloud-red she-cat with amber eyes

Tawnyfur-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Poolmist-silver she-cat with green eyes

Molefoot-brown tom with one black paw; dark green eyes

Shinningclaw-blue-gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Stonehawk-dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Ferncloud-tawny colored she-cat with yellow eyes; has darker tawny spots and a peppered look inside the spots and around the spots; cream neck and underbelly

Curlyfur-brown tom with very curly fur and amber eyes; has tawny colored paws

Brackenclaw-black tom with white paws and tail tip; green eyes

Littlewing-small ginger and white tom with green eyes

Moonwater-gray tom with blue eyes

Whitestorm-pure white tom with unusual blue eyes

Ravenflight-small black tom with one white paw, blue eyes

Heatherpool-golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Aspenfall-dark gray, almost black she-cat with green eyes

Gingerclaw-russet red tom with amber eyes

Rabbitfur-white tom with green eyes

Leafsky-black she-cat with amber eyes

Sageclaw-pale ginger tom with yellow eyes

Pounceclaw-large white tom with one black paw and yellow eyes

Tigerheart-handsome orange and black tabby tom with green eyes

Pineclaw-large gray mottled tom with bright yellow eyes

Leopardheart-golden tom with black spots and yellow eyes

Seedfang-dark gray tom with three white paws; green eyes

Redshadow-reddish tom with green eyes

Ferretwond-small light-gray tabby she-cat with big blue eyes

Wheatclaw-yellow light brown tom with little flecks of orange-brown; amber eyes

Blacksky-white tom with a thick black streak going down from his nose to the tip of his tail; greenish yellow eyes

Shadowpelt-black she-cat with battle-scared ears and greenish yellow eyes

Destiny-silver tabby she-cat with brown tabby markings; green eyes

Bonetail-black and white tom with yellow eyes, crooked tail

Stardust-beautiful tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Brightcloud-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Rushwater-white tom with green eyes

Petalsong-brown she-cat with yellow eyes

**Apprentice: **Treepaw

Blackgleam-silver fluffy tom with black paws and green eyes

Rainsplash-silky pale silver she-cat with dark gray spots and dark amber eyes

Wavestorm-silver she-cat with black tabby markings and blue eyes

Hailstorm-white she-cat with green eyes

Songfeather-black and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Skycloud-black and orange tom with green eyes

Lionfire-orange tom with green eyes

Starlingwing-small gray and white she-cat

Crowsong-orange tom with blind green eyes

**Apprentice: **Seapaw

Goldenpelt-ugly ginger and white she-cat with a crooked tail and dark amber eyes

Pouncefire-handsome black and white tom with one amber eye;other eyes missing

Pebblefoot-black and white tom with blind yellow eyes; battle scars all over his body

Sedgewhisker-beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Treepaw- brown tabby tom with forest-green eyes

Seapaw-gray and white tom with blue eyes

**Queens**

Rosesky-white she-cat with bright yellow eyes, mother of Curlyfur's kits who are 3 moons old:

Adderkit-fluffy brown and white tom with amber eyes

Junglekit-white she-cat with very curly fur and amber eyes

Mottlekit-brown and white tom with very curly fur and pale amber eyes

**Elders**

Funnyheart-light gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Willowheart-white she-cat with unusual eyes; ISN'T DEAF

* * *

**MUDCLAN**

**Leader:** Mudstar-big gray tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

**Deputy: **Heavynose-big dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Kinkclaw-black tom with white paws and green eyes

**Warriors **

Dewclaw-brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Creekpaw

Mothbird-dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Redclaw-dark russet-red tom with white paws and a white-tipped tail; blue eyes

Acornfur-ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Embershadow-dark brown she-cat with white paws, underbelly, and white-tipped tail; pale amber eyes

**Apprentice: **Mintpaw

Rowanclaw-dark tawny tom with green eyes

Olivestream-black tom with pale blue eyes

Whiteclaw-white tom with green eyes

Tigerstripe-big dark orange tabby tom with black paws and amber eyes; missing one ear

Swifttalon-dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Vinesplash-long-legged gray she-cat with three white paws and blue eyes

Sunfire-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Ratclaw-black tom with amber eyes

Bonecrusher-black and white tom with bright yellow eyes

Shinningclaw-blue-gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Lightningpaw

Molefoot-gray tom with one brown paw; green eyes

Gorseheart-gray tom with a dark mottled pelt; sea-blue eyes

Flowerstripe-pretty silver tabby she-cat with two white paws and green eyes

Fawnsplash-dark ginger she-cat with a white spotted pelt; amber eyes

Galestorm-gray tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Rainpaw

Tawnyfur-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Creekpaw-black tom with forest-green eyes

Mintpaw-white and red she-cat with amber eyes

Lightningpaw-blue-gray tom with a white dash across his side; green eyes

Rainpaw-gray and white tom with blue eyes

**Queens**

Hazelshine-pretty tortishell she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Galestorm's kits:

Jaggedkit-black and orange tom with blue eyes

Goosekit-black, orange, and gray tom with blue eyes

Cedarfur-reddish brown she-cat with green eyes; has white chest and underbelly; excpecting Mudstar's kits

**SUNCLAN**

**Leader: **Twistedstar-golden tom with a twisted paw; green eyes

**Deputy: **Goldensky-handsome golden tabby tom with green eyes

**Medicine cat: **Barkfang-dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentice: **Soulpaw

**Warriors**

Windsky-light brown she-cat with black spots and amber eyes

**Apprentice: **Fruzepaw

Onewhisker-pale ginger tom with green eyes

Scareye-bog black tom with a scar over his right eye; blue eyes

Wolfberry-gray tortoiseshell she-cat with light green eyes

Sandberry-ginger she-cat with bright amber eyes

Willowfur-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Fernheart-gray she-cat with green eyes

Brighteyes-white she-cat with light brown spots and blue eyes

**Apprenitces**

Fruzepaw-light tawny tom with amber eyes

Soulpaw-small milky white tom with big blue eyes

**Queens**

Dawnmist-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with light blue eyes, mother of Twistedstar's kits, who are 5 moons old:

Cherrykit-golden and black she-cat with one light blue eye, and one green eye

Shadekit-gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and blue eyes

Haykit-golden brown tom with blue eyes

Silverbreeze-pretty silver-gray she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Goldensky's kit; 4 moons:

Mosskit-gray tom with flecks of golden within his fur; blue-green eyes

**Elders**

(NONE)

**Chapter 1: The Glory Days**

It has been over four seasons since Snowflake moved in with WaterClan. At first, the move was anything but easy, but the cream she-cat quickly got used to the different way of life. She still prefers hunting in the trees rather than by swimming, but Waterstar was okay with that.

The very first day she left, Snowflake spent most of her time thinking about how much she missed ForestClan and how on earth she would survive without them. But, as the days went by, Snowflake just got more and more used to her new home.

* * *

Snowflake looked over at her and Hawkfire's three lovely kits; a brown and white tom, a brown and white she-cat, and a white she-cat. Hawkfire named the little tom Tumblekit, and Snowflake named her daughters; the brown and white one Echokit, and the other she-cat Morningkit, after the great leader Morningstar.

Not much had changed in the Clans; now everyone was back at home again and all was peaceful. Snowflake watched Hawkfire approach her."Hey,"she meowed softly. Hawkfire rubbed his head against hers.

"How are the kits?"he asked, glancing at the battling little fur balls.

"Hawkfire, stop worrying for like, just a minute. Those kits are almost apprentices, and they can almost look after themselves."Snowflake answered.

"I know, it's just-well, I think it'd be good to let them know that they're half-Clan, don't you think?"Hawkfire replied.

"Not now, when we're about to go to the gathering!"Snowflake growled softly. She got up and called to Mossfur, who had had Whiteheart's kits; Ivykit and Flowerkit."Hey, can you please watch my kits? I'm going to the gathering!"

Frostfur, mother of Oakheart's kits, Sandkit and Lilykit, meowed,"I thought queens weren't allowed to go to the gathering?"

"Well,"Waterstar replied, her belly plump because she was expecting Smokeclaw's kits,"they are now. Listen, Snowflake was from ForestClan, and her mom was the founder; we need to respect that."

"Whatever. I think she should be driven out,"Lowfoot huffed. Several other cats agreed, but Waterstar soon dismissed them. She leaped onto the Bed of Reeds and called the Clan together.

"Cats of WaterClan! As you know, Snowflake came to us in a time of great need; she had Hawkfire's kits, and wishes to go to the gathering; we shall let her go; Mossfur, you're in charge of her kits. Let all of us going to the gathering go now."Waterstar flicked her tail in dismissal. Snowflake turned to Hawkfire.

"I'm so excited to see my family after all this time!"she meowed happily.

Hawkfire nodded."Well, just don't get too carried away,"he joked.

Snowflake rolled her eyes."I left ForestClan for you; I'm never going back." _But I can't help to not think, what if I do?_

"C'mon Snowflake!"called Greenfoot. Snowflake pounded after Hawkfire, loving the feeling of wind in her fur. When she knew she was having kits, Snowflake thought she would never be allowed outside, but now, she knew different.

"I've missed the forests a lot."Snowflake mewed to Hawkfire as they ran side-by-side.

"I know. I missed the water in WindClan."he said in reply.

Snowflake nodded, recalling the journey to WindClan made by several cats. It had been treacherous, but in the end, Blazestar and his Clan had won.

The WaterClan cats streamed into the gathering place; a large clearing with a golden field; many forest trees surround the field. The moon was bright in the sky, but clouds could be seen not too far away.

Snowflake immediately saw Whitestorm, her brother."Hey Whitestorm!"she called. All he did was glare at her.

"Traitor!"a ForestClan cat spat. Snowflake's ears drooped. Then Blazestar came up to her.

"Hey,"he meowed casually.

"I haven't seen you in forever!"Snowflake ran over to the tom and licked his shoulder respectfully.

"Do you still like WaterClan?"he asked her.

"Yes. It took a while to get used to, but now I'd never go back!"

Blazestar's eyes grew sad."Really? Everyone here really misses you; you're an amazing cat; WaterClan is lucky to have you,"

Snowflake shrugged the feelings of regret away."I don't have any regrets,"she lied.

"Why not?"Blazestar asked.

"I just don't. Maybe my true destiny is with WaterClan?"

Blazestar shook his head."That's not what EternalClan thinks; meet me here after the gathering."

Snowflake's eyes widened. _How could EternalClan care about me? After all, I did move to WaterClan and chose Hawkfire as my mate. Maybe, they're not finished with me yet, _Snowflake thought nervously.

* * *

**Hey you! Yeah you! Don't just look around! IF YOU WANT AN OC IN HERE, THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE! ONCE CHAPTER 2 IS POSTED, NO MORE OC'S!**

**Love y'all!**

**~Night**


	3. Chapter 2: No Regrets

**Sup everyone?*starts dancing* I know the last chapter was really short, but that's because my computer had really slow wi-fi and it never saved when I asked it to. Also, yesterday I almost died! Wanna know how?**

**Well, whether you said yes or no, I'm gonna tell y'all anyway. So, I wuz outside playin' basketball, and for some reason I had to cross the street (I forget why now)and then all my friends started screaming at me. I was all like "What?"and they were like "Car!"but I didn't hear the 'car' part, cuz' I went out and...BOOM! What'd'ya know, there's a CAR right there!XD So I screamed and backed up. He was driving really fast. Yep, that's what happened.**

******So if you didn't give me an OC now, that's okay, because the story won't get any action for a little while longer. But, remember, I won't accept them past this chapter.**

* * *

**COTC:**

**xXJayfeahterRocksXx! You won...the right to name a kit! Any kit from anywhere! **

**New COTC:**

**Kay, so in this chapter I will mention Foreststar's warrior name; the first person to tell me her warrior name (or what would've been) gets to help me plan a chapter! Hurry hurry hurry! Only one person wins!**

* * *

**RTRS:**

**xXJayfeatherRocksXx-Yeah, that's what I would've done too, except Snow really does miss ForestClan, but she doesn't want to go back; not now.**

* * *

**Recap: We caught up with Snowflake and Hawkfire, and they had kits! Welcome Tumblekit, Echokit, and Morningkit, please! Also, EternalClan has another prophecy for Snowflake! Or something of that sort. Right now, the cats are at the gathering!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: No Regrets**

"Sorry! Gotta go!"Blazestar dashed up the Great Stump and took his place beside the other leaders.

Snowflake watched as Twistedstar leaped onto the Great Stump, which was a large stump of a tree. His golden pelt had turned into a more pale shade of gold."Let the gathering begin!"Twistedstar yowled. He waited for the cats to quiet down again before continuing."This moon, Sunstar, our great leader and founder, died of an unknown disease."Twistedstar paused, to let all the cats in the clearing bow their heads in respect."He had always been tormented by the fact that one day, he would most likely drop dead, and last night was that night. But, never worry! SunClan will be back up and running with full strength! Our new deputy is Goldensky!"

"GOLDENSKY! GOLDENSKY! GOLDENSKY! GOLDENSKY!"the cats cheered. Twistedstar stepped back, and Mudstar rushed forward, cutting off Blazestar.

"Cats of all the Clans! As you know, we recently had a big battle almost a year ago; MudClan is thriving in spite of all the blood-shed all those many nights ago. We have much prey and are living a great life."the rude leader stepped back, and Blazestar stepped forward.

"ForestClan has two new kits; please welcome Cloudkit and Leafkit!"Blazestar yowled.

"CLOUDKIT! LEAFKIT! CLOUDKIT! LEAFKIT! CLOUDKIT! LEAFKIT!"the cats called. Blazestar dipped his head and Waterstar stepped forward.

"WaterClan is thriving, and there is nothing new to report."the she-cat dipped her head and leaped off of the Great Stump.

Snowflake rushed over to Whitestorm."We need to talk."

Her brother rolled his eyes."Really? First you leave ForestClan, and then you have kits there! What is with you?"Whitestorm growled.

Snowflake shook her head."None of that matters. What does matter is that I wish to return to home once my kits are apprentices. I don't want them placing a single pawstep in WaterClan."

Whitestorm cocked his head."Why?"

"It just doesn't feel like home,"Snowflake gazed towards Blazestar, who was rapidly approaching.

"Snowflake. I must speak with you;"he looked at Whitestorm."Alone. Now. Whitestorm, take everyone home."

The white tom dipped his head."Yes Blazestar."he yowled for ForestClan, and they headed off, back into the forest.

"Listen Snowflake. EternalClan told me that very, very bad things are going to happen very soon. Foreststar told me you're our only hope in surviving the darkest hour. She-"

Hawkfire meowed,"Let's go Snowflake."She shook her head.

"Not now. I have more important matters to discuss."Snowflake flicked her tail."Leave. I'll catch up in a minute."

Hawkfire shrugged."Fine."he dashed off. Snowflake watched him leave, then turned back towards Blazestar.

"You were saying?"

"Foreststar said, _The Darkest Dawn is coming, watch out for the Fire. The Mud will take over the Water, and the Blazing Fire and the Twisted Star will remain together. But in order for peace to reign yet again, the Snow must fight against Fire, and keep its blaze away. The Darkest Dawn is coming..."_

"Well, I think the blazing fire means you, and the Twisted Star is Twistedstar, so you and him will remain together, but I have to fight Fire...who's Fire?"

"Hawk_fire?"_Blazestar suggested. Snowflake's eyes widened.

"Really?"she whispered.

"Yes."Blazestar meowed. He glared towards the last spot Hawkfire was."I knew I could never have trusted him."

Snowflake remained mute. How could her beloved mate cause any trouble? _What if he's...he's the next...Rainstar? _Snowflake shook the thought away and padded towards the WaterClan camp."Thanks for warning me,"Snowflake called over her shoulder.

"You're always welcome."Blazestar replied. He gave a curt nod and headed for his home.

Snowflake was padding through the marshes and small streams of WaterClan, when suddenly a cat came and clawed her face.

"What the-"before she could say anymore, she was knocked out by a cat, who looked oddly familiar.

_Hawkfire!_

* * *

**So. I guess Hawkfire really IS evil...well, THERE IS NOW A REVIEW GOAL SET AGAIN! THERE MUST BE A TOTAL OF 10 REVIEWS BEFORE I POST AGAIN!**

**Allegiances**

**WATERCLAN**

**Leader: **Waterstar-pretty silver she-cat with blue eyes; expecting Smokeclaw's kits

**Deputy: **Redwillow-red she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice:** Kinkpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Brambleberry-light tawny colored she-cat with forest green eyes

**Apprentice: **Flametail-orange tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Warriors**

Grasswhisker-silver tabby tom with light blue eyes

Smokeclaw-dark gray tom with amber eyes

Whiteheart-big white tom with green eyes

Ashfur-smoke-gray tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentice: **Riverpaw

Lakeshine-black she-cat with one white paw and dark green eyes

Greenfoot-light gray tom with a brown paw; amber eyes

Lowfoot-dark blue-gray tom with yellow eyes

Oakheart-reddish brownish tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-white tom with red patches and amber eyes

Moonflower-black she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: **Featherpaw

Marshclaw-orange tom with green eyes

Hawkfire-brown tabby tom with white paws and white tail tip; blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Flarepaw

Jaytalon-gray tom with green eyes

Darkwing-black tom with amber eyes

Poppyfire-brown tabby she-cat with forest-green eyes

**Apprentice: **Hollowpaw

Blueclaw-blueish tom with light green eyes

Antpelt-fluffy black tom with dark amber eyes

Tornflower-once beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Wolfheart-dark gray tom with a white tail tip and blue eyes

Rowanclaw-dark tawny tom with forest green eyes

Pepplestream-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Hollyheart-dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Icefang-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices**

Kinkpaw-reddish tom with forest-green eyes

Hollowpaw-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Riverpaw-gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

Featherpaw-light silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Flarepaw-orange and white tom with amber eyes

**Queens**

Mossfur-dark gray she-cat with white paws and pale yellow eyes; mother of Whiteheart's kits, who are 5 moons old:

Ivykit-dark gray she-cat with patches of white and green eyes

Flowerkit-gray she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes

Frostfur-white she-cat with unusual blue eyes, mother of Oakheart's kits who are 5 1/2 moons old:

Sandkit-light russet-red tom with one white paw; blue eyes

Lilykit-small red she-cat with patches of white fur; amber eyes

Hazelfoot-white she-cat with patches of orange fur and black fur, green eyes; expecting kits

Snowflake-fluffy cream she-cat with a white underbelly, chest, and paws. Green eyes; mother of Hawkfire's kits, who are 5 moons old:

Tumblekit-brown and white tom with blue eyes

Morningkit-nearly pure white she-cat with green eyes

Echokit-brown tabby and white she-cat with green eyes

**Elders**

Cherryclaw-brown she-cat with a dappled pelt; green eyes

* * *

**FORESTCLAN**

**Leader: **Blazestar-dark tawny tom with darker tawny spots; black outlines around the tawny spots; cream chest and underbelly, yellow eyes

**Deputy: **Thistlejaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a deformed jaw

**Medicine Cat: **Briarstorm-white she-cat with a light tawny dappled pelt; blue eyes

**Warriors**

Dewclaw-brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Creekpaw

Stonehawk-dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Ferncloud-tawny colored she-cat with yellow eyes; has darker tawny spots and a peppered look inside the spots and around the spots; cream neck and underbelly

Curlyfur-brown tom with very curly fur and amber eyes; has tawny colored paws

Brackenclaw-black tom with white paws and tail tip; green eyes

Littlewing-small ginger and white tom with green eyes

Moonwater-gray tom with blue eyes

Whitestorm-pure white tom with unusual blue eyes

Ravenflight-small black tom with one white paw, blue eyes

Heatherpool-golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Aspenfall-dark gray, almost black she-cat with green eyes

Gingerclaw-russet red tom with amber eyes

Rabbitfur-white tom with green eyes

Leafsky-black she-cat with amber eyes

Sageclaw-pale ginger tom with yellow eyes

Pounceclaw-large white tom with one black paw and yellow eyes

Tigerheart-handsome orange and black tabby tom with green eyes

Pineclaw-large gray mottled tom with bright yellow eyes

Leopardheart-golden tom with black spots and yellow eyes

Seedfang-dark gray tom with three white paws; green eyes

Redshadow-reddish tom with green eyes

Ferretwond-small light-gray tabby she-cat with big blue eyes

Wheatclaw-yellow light brown tom with little flecks of orange-brown; amber eyes

Blacksky-white tom with a thick black streak going down from his nose to the tip of his tail; greenish yellow eyes

Shadowpelt-black she-cat with battle-scared ears and greenish yellow eyes

Destiny-silver tabby she-cat with brown tabby markings; green eyes

Bonetail-black and white tom with yellow eyes, crooked tail

Stardust-beautiful tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Brightcloud-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Rushwater-white tom with green eyes

Petalsong-brown she-cat with yellow eyes

**Apprentice: **Treepaw

Blackgleam-silver fluffy tom with black paws and green eyes

Rainsplash-silky pale silver she-cat with dark gray spots and dark amber eyes

Wavestorm-silver she-cat with black tabby markings and blue eyes

Hailstorm-white she-cat with green eyes

Songfeather-black and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Skycloud-black and orange tom with green eyes

Lionfire-orange tom with green eyes

Starlingwing-small gray and white she-cat

Crowsong-orange tom with blind green eyes

**Apprentice: **Seapaw

Goldenpelt-ugly ginger and white she-cat with a crooked tail and dark amber eyes

Pouncefire-handsome black and white tom with one amber eye;other eyes missing

Pebblefoot-black and white tom with blind yellow eyes; battle scars all over his body

Sedgewhisker-beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Treepaw- brown tabby tom with forest-green eyes

Seapaw-gray and white tom with blue eyes

**Queens**

Rosesky-white she-cat with bright yellow eyes, mother of Curlyfur's kits who are 3 moons old:

Adderkit-fluffy brown and white tom with amber eyes

Junglekit-white she-cat with very curly fur and amber eyes

Mottlekit-brown and white tom with very curly fur and pale amber eyes

Sedgewhisker-beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Pebblefoot's kits:

Cloudkit-black, white, and orange tom with green eyes

Leafkit-tortoiseshell and white tom with yellow eyes

**Elders**

Funnyheart-light gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Willowheart-white she-cat with unusual eyes; ISN'T DEAF

* * *

**MUDCLAN**

**Leader:** Mudstar-big gray tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

**Deputy: **Heavynose-big dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Kinkclaw-black tom with white paws and green eyes

**Warriors**

Dewclaw-brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Creekpaw

Mothbird-dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Redclaw-dark russet-red tom with white paws and a white-tipped tail; blue eyes

Acornfur-ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Embershadow-dark brown she-cat with white paws, underbelly, and white-tipped tail; pale amber eyes

**Apprentice: **Mintpaw

Rowanclaw-dark tawny tom with green eyes

Olivestream-black tom with pale blue eyes

Whiteclaw-white tom with green eyes

Tigerstripe-big dark orange tabby tom with black paws and amber eyes; missing one ear

Swifttalon-dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Vinesplash-long-legged gray she-cat with three white paws and blue eyes

Sunfire-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Ratclaw-black tom with amber eyes

Bonecrusher-black and white tom with bright yellow eyes

Shinningclaw-blue-gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Lightningpaw

Molefoot-gray tom with one brown paw; green eyes

Gorseheart-gray tom with a dark mottled pelt; sea-blue eyes

Flowerstripe-pretty silver tabby she-cat with two white paws and green eyes

Fawnsplash-dark ginger she-cat with a white spotted pelt; amber eyes

Galestorm-gray tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Rainpaw

Tawnyfur-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Creekpaw-black tom with forest-green eyes

Mintpaw-white and red she-cat with amber eyes

Lightningpaw-blue-gray tom with a white dash across his side; green eyes

Rainpaw-gray and white tom with blue eyes

**Queens**

Hazelshine-pretty tortishell she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Galestorm's kits:

Jaggedkit-black and orange tom with blue eyes

Goosekit-black, orange, and gray tom with blue eyes

Cedarfur-reddish brown she-cat with green eyes; has white chest and underbelly; excpecting Mudstar's kits

**SUNCLAN**

**Leader: **Twistedstar-golden tom with a twisted paw; green eyes

**Deputy: **Goldensky-handsome golden tabby tom with green eyes

**Medicine cat: **Barkfang-dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentice: **Soulpaw

**Warriors**

Windsky-light brown she-cat with black spots and amber eyes

**Apprentice: **Fruzepaw

Onewhisker-pale ginger tom with green eyes

Scareye-bog black tom with a scar over his right eye; blue eyes

Wolfberry-gray tortoiseshell she-cat with light green eyes

Sandberry-ginger she-cat with bright amber eyes

Willowfur-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Fernheart-gray she-cat with green eyes

Brighteyes-white she-cat with light brown spots and blue eyes

**Apprenitces**

Fruzepaw-light tawny tom with amber eyes

Soulpaw-small milky white tom with big blue eyes

**Queens**

Dawnmist-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with light blue eyes, mother of Twistedstar's kits, who are 5 moons old:

Cherrykit-golden and black she-cat with one light blue eye, and one green eye

Shadekit-gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and blue eyes

Haykit-golden brown tom with blue eyes

Silverbreeze-pretty silver-gray she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Goldensky's kit; 4 moons:

Mosskit-gray tom with flecks of golden within his fur; blue-green eyes

**Elders**

(NONE)


	4. Chapter 3: A Dark Day

**Hey! We finally made it to our goal of 10 reviews! *Gives thumbs up sign*. I want to thank each and every one of you for reviewing. Also, because school is getting closer to being out, I'm probably going to start updating more often because I'll have more time! And, if you haven't already, please check out "Warriors: Cry of the Lion" by ME because I think it's a really interesting story. And Bramblestar isn't being evil like his father, but he's just trying to make everything fair...if you're to that part yet...anyways, ON TO THE OTHER THINGS!XD**

* * *

**COTC:**

**xXJayfeatherRocksXx won! YAY TO XXJAYFEATHERROCKSXX!XD Y'all can start this planning a chapter thing. Lol yes Foreststar is Foreststar's warrior name!**

**New COTC:**

**Opinion: Do you think Hawkfire's reason for knocking Snowflake out is reasonable? The prizes this week are a mystery!**

* * *

**RTRS:**

**xXJayfeatherRocksXx: Yeah, I never wanted Hawkfire to be Snowflake's mate, and I thought of an interesting plot to end their relationship...XD. YES, I LOVE My cat from hell! It is a GREAT show! I haven't watched it in awhile...been too busy...D:**

**Spiritleap: Thank you for the OC! And for the wish for me to get 10 reviews soon...:3. And of COURSE Frosty can meet the Clans and join them and get the warrior name as Skydust. Great name, btw. The whole point for OC's (I think, anyway)is to allow the readers of the story to get in on the action.**

* * *

**Recap: The gathering occurred and Snowflake got another prophecy!:O And, if that wasn't enough, Hawkfire knocked her out for some unknown reason. WE SHALL GO FIND OUT!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A dark day**

_Hawkfire!_

Snowflake thought. Her mind swirled with all of the emotions inside her. She was happy because she was living the life she had always wanted. She was mad because she was living that life in another Clan. She was scared because EternalClan had just given her another prophecy. _The Prophecy! Maybe Hawkfire's going to start to become evil now..._

Snowflake jolted awake. She looked around to see where she was. _I'm near the WaterClan camp. _She looked for the sun. It was rising. _So it is morning,_ Snowflake thought angerly. She got up and spat in disgust. Her white fur was speckled brown with dirt! She immediately started grooming it, getting all of the mats and tangles out of her thick fur.

"There she is!"a cat called. Snowflake recognized Foxleap's voice. He charged over and shoved his nose into he face."Did you get attacked?"

Snowflake nodded and leaned away. The rest of the patrol had caught up. Greenfoot, Poppyfire and Hollowpaw, and Icefang were there._ Foxleap must be the leader, _Snowflake thought.

"I was attacked by Hawkfire!" Snowflake declared loudly. The patrol looked at her like she had gone nuts.

"No...you were attacked by a cat that looked like him,"Greenfoot corrected.

Snowflake hissed and stood up."How do you know I wasn't attacked by him?"

"Because Hawkfire wouldn't do something like that!"Icefang growled. She had always been jealous of Snowflake, for she was Hawkfire's mate.

"I was attacked by him, and I'm going to camp now!"Snowflake growled. She stalked off, lashing her tail. _These cats only think I ever do wrong..._

When Snowflake finally got back to camp, she saw Mudstar and Waterstar talking. But that didn't matter to her. _First, I need to find my kits and make sure they're okay._

"Tumblekit! Morningkit! Echokit! Come here now!"Snowflake called.

"Mommy Mommy Mommy!"Morningkit yowled as she sprinted towards Snowflake.

"Where have you been?"Tumblekit asked her as he trotted up to her.

Echokit tackled Snowflake."Don't ever leave for that long again! We were all worried about you!"

Snowflake purred and gently nudged Echokit off of her."I was attacked by a cat that looked like your father." The three kits gasped.

"But Daddy would never attack you, right?"Echokit meowed.

"I thought so too. But apparently, he did. I can just tell."Snowflake answered.

"Well, I'm going over there to have a chat with him!"Tumblekit growled. He started padding over to Hawkfire, who was talking with Waterstar.

"Tumblekit, come back!"Snowflake hollered. The kit turned around and mouthed,"Why?" He padded back slowly."You can chat with him in a second. I want to tell you all something,"she gulped. _How will they react, knowing that they are Half-Clan cats? _

"Well, I am not from WaterClan originally."Snowflake meowed cautiously and slowly.

Morningkit gasped."No...how is that possible?"

"Then what Clan did you come from?" Tumblekit asked.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?"Echokit asked, much hurt in her voice.

"Well, I am the daughter of Foreststar, the founder of ForestClan, so I came from ForestClan. I never wanted to tell you because I didn't want you to think you couldn't be the best warriors ever, but I also didn't want you believing a lie forever."

"If you're ForestClan, then why are you in WaterClan?"Tumblekit asked.

"I fell in love with Hawkfire. I wanted nothing more than to be with him, but I had no idea that he would ask me to join him in WaterClan and live there. I'm doubting my decision now, but having you three makes everything alot better."Snowflake nuzzled Tumblekit and Morningkit.

Echokit backed away and growled,"Liar!"and ran over to Hawkfire. Snowflake frowned. _Oh no. She's probably telling him what happened. _

Hawkfire strolled over, anger in his blue eyes."Why didn't you get me to tell them?" he growled.

Snowflake hissed,"Because you attacked me!"

"Yeah!"Tumblekit stood, hackles raised. Morningkit join him, unsheathing her claws. Echokit stood beside Hawkfire, lashing her tail.

Hawkfire's gaze mellowed out."I'm sorry. I never told you why I attacked you."

Snowflake nodded,"Uh huh."

"Well, I was back at camp, and Icefang was talking to me, and she was telling me how she wanted to have kits with this special someone, and then when I asked her who it was, she said, you. And I was like, whoa! Snowflake is my mate. Back off! And then she was like, not for much longer. Then Icefang charged out of camp and I followed her. She was waiting for you and Blazestar to stop talking, and then I knew that she was going to kill you, so when you came her way, I had to knock you out so she wouldn't find you...that's all..." he looked at the ground."I really am sorry,"

Snowflake relaxed."Okay. I am sorry for telling our kits that they're Half-Clan without you."

Hawkfire shook his head."You are the one that should've told them, and I'm glad you did."

"Why?"

"Well, you're a bit out of place, living in WaterClan and all...and if they have someone like you tell them that, it'll make them feel better."Hawkfire thought.

Snowflake shrugged. Waterstar was leaping up onto the Bed of Reeds, and gathered the Clan, yowling,"Let all WaterClan cats gather, for I have several important announcements to make!"

The cats of WaterClan quickly gathered. Snowflake wondered what this would be about."I also got a new Prophecy,"Snowflake muttered to Hawkfire.

"Really?" he gasped.

"Quiet!" Lowfoot snapped. Snowflake rolled her eyes.

"Today, from this day forward, we have partnered with MudClan to take down ForestClan. FOEVER!" The WaterClan cats started cheering, and Snowflake felt sick. _No...no...ForestClan...needs...me...now._

"I know one of you won't be so eager to fight, but this is a test. Snowflake, if you choose to fight your own Clan, I shall make sure you get rewarded. Now, I must make two new apprentices. Sandkit and Lilykit, you have reached the age of becoming apprentices. Sandkit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Sandpaw. Your mentor will be Lakeshine. I believe that Lakeshine is ready for an apprentice, and I hope that you pass on all of your skills to Sandpaw. Lilykit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Lilypaw. Your mentor is Grasswhisker. I hope that he passes on all of his knowledge and skills to you. Welcome, Sandpaw and Lilypaw!"

"SANDPAW! LILYPAW! SANDPAW! LILYPAW!"the cats cheered. Sandpaw touched noses with Lakeshine, and Grasswhisker with Lilypaw. Snowflake looked over at Hawkfire.

"I have to go. Now." she growled.

"Where?" he asked her.

"Home. I need to go to ForestClan. Get the kits." Snowflake meowed urgently. _The sooner I get home, the better!_

"No. Our kits need to stay here."Hawkfire growled.

"Let them decide. Tumblekit, Morningkit, Echokit, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going with mom." Tumblekit meowed. Morningkit followed him.

"I want to see my other Clan!" Morningkit meowed excitedly.

"I'm staying in WaterClan. They raised me, after all." Echokit meowed.

"Good. Then it is settled." Hawkfire dipped his head, and watched as Snowflake and two of her kits went home, home to ForestClan.

* * *

**Alrighty! SHE'S GOIN' HOME! **

**This weeks review goal is 20! Hope we get there soon!XD **

**Allegiances**

**WATERCLAN**

**Leader: **Waterstar-pretty silver she-cat with blue eyes; expecting Smokeclaw's kits

**Deputy: **Redwillow-red she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice:** Kinkpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Brambleberry-light tawny colored she-cat with forest green eyes

**Apprentice: **Flametail-orange tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Warriors**

Grasswhisker-silver tabby tom with light blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Sandpaw

Smokeclaw-dark gray tom with amber eyes

Whiteheart-big white tom with green eyes

Ashfur-smoke-gray tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentice: **Riverpaw

Lakeshine-black she-cat with one white paw and dark green eyes

**Apprentice: **Lilypaw

Greenfoot-light gray tom with a brown paw; amber eyes

Lowfoot-dark blue-gray tom with yellow eyes

Oakheart-reddish brownish tom with amber eyes

Frostfur-white she-cat with unusual blue eyes

Foxleap-white tom with red patches and amber eyes

Moonflower-black she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: **Featherpaw

Marshclaw-orange tom with green eyes

Hawkfire-brown tabby tom with white paws and white tail tip; blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Flarepaw

Jaytalon-gray tom with green eyes

Darkwing-black tom with amber eyes

Poppyfire-brown tabby she-cat with forest-green eyes

**Apprentice: **Hollowpaw

Blueclaw-blueish tom with light green eyes

Antpelt-fluffy black tom with dark amber eyes

Tornflower-once beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Wolfheart-dark gray tom with a white tail tip and blue eyes

Rowanclaw-dark tawny tom with forest green eyes

Pepplestream-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Hollyheart-dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Icefang-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices**

Kinkpaw-reddish tom with forest-green eyes

Hollowpaw-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Riverpaw-gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

Featherpaw-light silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Flarepaw-orange and white tom with amber eyes

Sandpaw-light russet-red tom with one white paw; blue eyes

Lilypaw-small red she-cat with patches of white fur; amber eyes

**Queens**

Mossfur-dark gray she-cat with white paws and pale yellow eyes; mother of Whiteheart's kits, who are 5 moons old:

Ivykit-dark gray she-cat with patches of white and green eyes

Flowerkit-gray she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes

Hazelfoot-white she-cat with patches of orange fur and black fur, green eyes; expecting kits

Snowflake-fluffy cream she-cat with a white underbelly, chest, and paws. Green eyes; mother of Hawkfire's kits, who are 5 moons old:

Tumblekit-brown and white tom with blue eyes

Morningkit-nearly pure white she-cat with green eyes

Echokit-brown tabby and white she-cat with green eyes

**Elders**

Cherryclaw-brown she-cat with a dappled pelt; green eyes

* * *

**FORESTCLAN**

**Leader: **Blazestar-dark tawny tom with darker tawny spots; black outlines around the tawny spots; cream chest and underbelly, yellow eyes

**Deputy: **Thistlejaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a deformed jaw

**Medicine Cat: **Briarstorm-white she-cat with a light tawny dappled pelt; blue eyes

**Warriors**

Dewclaw-brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Creekpaw

Stonehawk-dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Ferncloud-tawny colored she-cat with yellow eyes; has darker tawny spots and a peppered look inside the spots and around the spots; cream neck and underbelly

Curlyfur-brown tom with very curly fur and amber eyes; has tawny colored paws

Brackenclaw-black tom with white paws and tail tip; green eyes

Littlewing-small ginger and white tom with green eyes

Moonwater-gray tom with blue eyes

Whitestorm-pure white tom with unusual blue eyes

Ravenflight-small black tom with one white paw, blue eyes

Heatherpool-golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Aspenfall-dark gray, almost black she-cat with green eyes

Gingerclaw-russet red tom with amber eyes

Rabbitfur-white tom with green eyes

Leafsky-black she-cat with amber eyes

Sageclaw-pale ginger tom with yellow eyes

Pounceclaw-large white tom with one black paw and yellow eyes

Tigerheart-handsome orange and black tabby tom with green eyes

Pineclaw-large gray mottled tom with bright yellow eyes

Leopardheart-golden tom with black spots and yellow eyes

Seedfang-dark gray tom with three white paws; green eyes

Redshadow-reddish tom with green eyes

Ferretwond-small light-gray tabby she-cat with big blue eyes

Wheatclaw-yellow light brown tom with little flecks of orange-brown; amber eyes

Blacksky-white tom with a thick black streak going down from his nose to the tip of his tail; greenish yellow eyes

Shadowpelt-black she-cat with battle-scared ears and greenish yellow eyes

Destiny-silver tabby she-cat with brown tabby markings; green eyes

Bonetail-black and white tom with yellow eyes, crooked tail

Stardust-beautiful tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Brightcloud-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Rushwater-white tom with green eyes

Petalsong-brown she-cat with yellow eyes

**Apprentice: **Treepaw

Blackgleam-silver fluffy tom with black paws and green eyes

Rainsplash-silky pale silver she-cat with dark gray spots and dark amber eyes

Wavestorm-silver she-cat with black tabby markings and blue eyes

Hailstorm-white she-cat with green eyes

Songfeather-black and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Skycloud-black and orange tom with green eyes

Lionfire-orange tom with green eyes

Starlingwing-small gray and white she-cat

Crowsong-orange tom with blind green eyes

**Apprentice: **Seapaw

Goldenpelt-ugly ginger and white she-cat with a crooked tail and dark amber eyes

Pouncefire-handsome black and white tom with one amber eye;other eyes missing

Pebblefoot-black and white tom with blind yellow eyes; battle scars all over his body

Sedgewhisker-beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Treepaw- brown tabby tom with forest-green eyes

Seapaw-gray and white tom with blue eyes

**Queens**

Rosesky-white she-cat with bright yellow eyes, mother of Curlyfur's kits who are 3 moons old:

Adderkit-fluffy brown and white tom with amber eyes

Junglekit-white she-cat with very curly fur and amber eyes

Mottlekit-brown and white tom with very curly fur and pale amber eyes

Sedgewhisker-beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Pebblefoot's kits:

Cloudkit-black, white, and orange tom with green eyes

Leafkit-tortoiseshell and white tom with yellow eyes

**Elders**

Funnyheart-light gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Willowheart-white she-cat with unusual eyes; ISN'T DEAF

* * *

**MUDCLAN**

**Leader:** Mudstar-big gray tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

**Deputy: **Heavynose-big dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Kinkclaw-black tom with white paws and green eyes

**Warriors**

Dewclaw-brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Creekpaw

Mothbird-dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Redclaw-dark russet-red tom with white paws and a white-tipped tail; blue eyes

Acornfur-ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Embershadow-dark brown she-cat with white paws, underbelly, and white-tipped tail; pale amber eyes

**Apprentice: **Mintpaw

Rowanclaw-dark tawny tom with green eyes

Olivestream-black tom with pale blue eyes

Whiteclaw-white tom with green eyes

Tigerstripe-big dark orange tabby tom with black paws and amber eyes; missing one ear

Swifttalon-dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Vinesplash-long-legged gray she-cat with three white paws and blue eyes

Sunfire-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Ratclaw-black tom with amber eyes

Bonecrusher-black and white tom with bright yellow eyes

Shinningclaw-blue-gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Lightningpaw

Molefoot-gray tom with one brown paw; green eyes

Gorseheart-gray tom with a dark mottled pelt; sea-blue eyes

Flowerstripe-pretty silver tabby she-cat with two white paws and green eyes

Fawnsplash-dark ginger she-cat with a white spotted pelt; amber eyes

Galestorm-gray tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Rainpaw

Tawnyfur-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Creekpaw-black tom with forest-green eyes

Mintpaw-white and red she-cat with amber eyes

Lightningpaw-blue-gray tom with a white dash across his side; green eyes

Rainpaw-gray and white tom with blue eyes

**Queens**

Hazelshine-pretty tortishell she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Galestorm's kits:

Jaggedkit-black and orange tom with blue eyes

Goosekit-black, orange, and gray tom with blue eyes

Cedarfur-reddish brown she-cat with green eyes; has white chest and underbelly; excpecting Mudstar's kits

**SUNCLAN**

**Leader: **Twistedstar-golden tom with a twisted paw; green eyes

**Deputy: **Goldensky-handsome golden tabby tom with green eyes

**Medicine cat: **Barkfang-dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentice: **Soulpaw

**Warriors**

Windsky-light brown she-cat with black spots and amber eyes

**Apprentice: **Fruzepaw

Onewhisker-pale ginger tom with green eyes

Scareye-bog black tom with a scar over his right eye; blue eyes

Wolfberry-gray tortoiseshell she-cat with light green eyes

Sandberry-ginger she-cat with bright amber eyes

Willowfur-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Fernheart-gray she-cat with green eyes

Brighteyes-white she-cat with light brown spots and blue eyes

**Apprenitces**

Fruzepaw-light tawny tom with amber eyes

Soulpaw-small milky white tom with big blue eyes

**Queens**

Dawnmist-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with light blue eyes, mother of Twistedstar's kits, who are 5 moons old:

Cherrykit-golden and black she-cat with one light blue eye, and one green eye

Shadekit-gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and blue eyes

Haykit-golden brown tom with blue eyes

Silverbreeze-pretty silver-gray she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Goldensky's kit; 4 moons:

Mosskit-gray tom with flecks of golden within his fur; blue-green eyes

**Elders**

(NONE)

**Love y'all!**

**~Night**


	5. Chapter 4: A Deadly Encounter

**Hey y'all? What up? Today, I decided to update because I felt like it and this story needs to start going places, so I won't use review goals again; they're pointless in my opinion, and for me, they never even work.**

**Also, ever gotten a tennis racket and bounced a tennis ball on it and counted how many times you bounced it without stopping? Yeah, I did that, and my first record was 83, then 110, then 209, and then 431! That is my current record, 431 is.**

**And, I rode the bike that nearly killed me again. It was SO fun!XD**

* * *

**RTRS:**

**xXJayfeatherRocksXx: Yes, you can PM me for story ideas. I know Echokit's being weird, isn't she?**

**Spiritleap: Hawkfire tried to make his reason sound good, but in reality, there's something a little more going on...**

* * *

**COTC:**

**xXJayfeatherRocksXx, wins a one-shot! Pick a character from anywhere in warriors, your story, my story, or ANYWHERE, and I will write about it!**

**New COTC:**

**There is none, taking a break this week.**

* * *

**Recap: WaterClan and MudClan made an ****allegiance to rid the forest of ForestClan, and Snowflake left for home, along with Morningkit and Tumblekit!:O**

***Also, last week was supposed to be chapter 3, so yeah.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Deadly Encounter**

Snowflake raced through WaterClan territory. The sun was up high in the sky, and the day was very hot. Snowflake hated the heat more than anything, but she knew she would be in the coolness of the forest soon. She gasped as she stopped at the river. _I always thought that the river was a churning mass of cold, deathly waters. But today, it looks calm._

The normal river rapids were lazily moving over the rocks. Snowflake turned to her kits."Do you think you can swim across?"

"Let's find out!" Tumblekit meowed as he leaped into the water."Ooh, it feels nice! C'mon in, Morningkit!" Morningkit cautiously reached a paw into the water. It swirled and bubbled around her paw. She slowly slid in.

"Join us, mommy!" Morningkit called from the middle of the river.

"Hey!" a cat called. Snowflake groaned. It was Hawkfire, and by the smell of it, others as well.

"Well well well. If it isn't the cowardly Snowflake." Icefang challenged.

Snowflake hissed and flattened her ears."You're just jealous!"

"I am not!" Icefang hissed in reply.

"Enough!" Redwillow growled, and stood between the two fighting she-cats."Snowflake, Waterstar says that you have until sunset to leave WaterClan's territory." the red she-cat dipped her head.

Snowflake nodded."Good to know." Snowflake turned around towards the river, and mewed,"Morningkit! Tumblekit! Get onto the other shore now!" her two kits quickly obeyed.

Redwillow flicked her tail, and the patrol headed out. Only Hawkfire remained."Snowflake, you don't have to go..."

Snowflake growled,"Yes I do. You've never come to live with me in ForestClan! Why is that?"

Hawkfire was shocked at her tone of voice."I didn't want to abandon my Clan!"

Snowflake shook her head, her pelt fluffing out."You didn't want to abandon your Clan? _You _were only a rouge! At least _I_ had a mom that was a leader!"

"But you still left!" Hawkfire yowled, voice rising in anger.

"I left for you! Now I see you don't love me at all!" Snowflake turned. Hawkfire lashed out at her.

"Of course I love you!" he yowled.

"Then move to ForestClan with me!" Snowflake slashed at his face, and she glanced quickly at her kits. They were shaking in fear on the other boarder.

"Never! I cannot-"

"See? _You don't love me at all!"_ Snowflake hissed. She lashed at his face angerly one more time, then retreated through the river. Once she got up onto the other side, she simply padded off, not once looking back.

Snowflake started to relax once the trees started to get more dense. Even though her fur was wet, she knew that she was cooler. After some time, Tumblekit plucked up the courage to speak.

"Mother, why were you and father fighting?"

"Because he doesn't love me." Snowflake answered coldly.

"Well," Morningkit mewed softly."He may not love you, but I do."

Snowflake purred at her daughter's remark. She nuzzled the little kitten.

"I do too!" Tumblekit meowed. She nuzzled her son also. _Whatever happens between Hawkfire and I, these kits have had nothing to do with it. They are innocent. _Snowflake thought.

Suddenly, she could smell another cat. Snowflake whispered,"Nobody speak." and she went over to where the scent was coming strongly from._ Whitestorm!_ she thought happily.

"Whitestorm!" she called out to her brother."Whitestorm!" He looked up and turned around.

"Snowflake?" he asked.

"Yes, it is me!" the young she-cat called. Then Whitestorm got up and ran over to where she was.

"You're alright!" he meowed, then looked at her kits."Are these them?"

"Yes. This is Tumblekit," Snowflake meowed as she flicked her tail towards the little tom,"and this is Morningkit." she nudged the almost white she-cat.

"They look great. So are you coming to join ForestClan again?"

"I hope to. I never want to leave-" she was cut off by fierce yowling.

"There he is! Attack, warriors of the Dark!" suddenly, Whitestorm was tackled by four large toms. She quickly recognized them as Blacksky, Rabbitfur, Redclaw, and Olivestream.

"Run!" Whitestorm yowled. Snowflake looked for her kits, and she spotted Ferncloud with them._ They'll be okay._ she thought. She ran off, and realized she was being persecuted across the forest. But, there was only three warriors after her. Mudstar, Heavynose, and Swifttalon. Snowflake purred in amusement. _Let's see how good these cats are at climbing!_

She rushed up a tree, and started leaping from branch to branch. Snowflake realized that she wasn't being pursued anymore. She looked for the three warriors, and saw them huddled beneath the first tree she climbed up.

"Over here, you stupid MudClan warriors!" she yowled. The three toms ran to her tree, and tried to climb up it. They barely got off the ground, and then they jumped off. They sat, backs straight, tails curled neatly.

"Afternoon, Lionfire." Mudstar dipped his head to the warrior. Lionfire slapped his face.

"I want everyone here to find that mangy Snowflake!" he growled.

"She's up a tree!" Heavynose retorted.

"Fine. I'll show you how to hunt warriors myself." the young tom meowed. He scrambled up a tree and then quickly came after Snowflake.

"Good luck catching me!" she meowed. The cream she-cat leaped from branch to branch, out-climbing Lionfire easily. Soon, she thought that it wouldn't matter if she kept going._ If I climb-_ suddenly, the branch Snowflake was on snapped, sending her tumbling down. She landed with a soft thud, and quickly got up.

"Ha!" Lionfire meowed."If I ever see you on ForestClan territory again, I shall _kill _you!" he yowled.

Snowflake kept running away, knowing now that her very life depended on not being found by this cat. _But it's too easy. Blazestar is the leader! He'll save me!_

* * *

**Interesting, huh? This is where a lot of action starts happening, so get ready!XD**

**Love y'all!**

**~Night**


End file.
